The Afterworld
by Shadowlord XD
Summary: It was a great day for Ash. Tomorrow will be the day he went to Unova. However, when he woke up, the world he once knew has drastically changed. Join Ash as he travel across space and time, meet new friends, fight against evil forces and save the world from becoming an Afterworld.
1. Armageddon

**The Afterworld, Chapter 1: Armageddon**

**This is my third fanfic. I got some inspiration (from a really weird source), so I decided to put it to good use. This took place at the end of the last episode of the Diamond and Pearl series, 'Memories Are Made Of Bliss'. Anyway, just sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then there's no such thing as the seizure in the episode of Porygon's debut.**

"Hey Ash, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mom!"

It was a great day for Ash Ketchum. His journey at Sinnoh had finally ended. Although he was a bit heart-broken to part with two of his best friends and companions, Brock and Dawn, he was looking forward towards his new journey at Unova, which will start tomorrow. Right now, he was having dinner with his mom before ending his day.

"Man, I just miss your cooking, mom. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said as he put a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said as he continued crunching his favorite Pokémon food that Brock gave him.

"Well Mimey did help in the cooking, too, so why not thank him," Delia said as she took a sip of stew.

"Thanks, Mimey," Ash said as he continued eating his plate of fried rice.

"Mime," the Mr. Mime responded as it continued eating its meal.

"Well I just hope that I wouldn't miss Brock's cooking when I head towards Unova," Ash said.

"I'm pretty sure you won't, because I heard that the foods there are delicious," Delia said.

"Anyway, I look forward to starting my journey at Unova," Ash said as he finished his meal.

"Yeah, and first you'll have to finish packing your stuffs. I've already prepared some clean underwear for you, dear," Delia said.

"Mom!" Ash said as he head towards his room.

Back at his room, Ash was just lying down, thinking about the adventures he will have at Unova. New Pokémon, new friends, new rivals, new battles and many more. "I'm looking forward to go to Unova, how 'bout you, Pikachu?" Ash said as he looked towards his long-lasted pal and teammate.

"Pika pika-chu!" Pikachu cried as he was prepared to sleep.

"Well we better be pumped-up for tomorrow, then. We don't want to be tired for our journey, don't we Pikachu?" Ash asked to his Pikachu.

"Pika…," the Pikachu said softly as he went into his deep slumber.

"Good night then, Pikachu," Ash said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

While Ash was asleep, he had a great dream. They were flashbacks of great things that had happened during his journey. He first dreamed of the first day of his journey, the day that he met Pikachu. He then dreamed of how he met Misty (and how Pikachu toasted her bike). He saw how he saved Pikachu from the flock of Spearows.

After that, he dreamed of the day he caught Caterpie. He still remembered how Misty was freaked out of the cute, little Pokemon. He also remembered how quickly it evolved into a Butterfree. Along with the Caterpie he obtained his trust-worthy Pidgeotto. However, he still hasn't forgotten the day he released both of them, one for love, and one for friendship.

He dreamed about how he met Brock, next. He remembered how he fought Brock and forfeited the match since he didn't want to see Pikachu suffer any longer. After powering up Pikachu, Ash returned for a battle, this time Brock being the one who forfeited the match. From then on, Brock has followed him in every journey he had, from Kanto to Johto, from Hoenn then to Sinnoh. He remembered his reaction with pretty girls, mostly Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

After that, Ash dreamed of how he met Misty, again. This time, he saw himself battling her at the Cerulean Gym. He remembered how he obtained his unofficial win at the gym. He remembered how she obtained her adorable Togepi (due to luck, since Misty was the first thing it saw after hatching). He remembered how it evolved into a Togetic during Misty's visit to Hoenn. He still remembered that moment when Misty and Togetic part ways.

Next in his dream was May. He remembered the day he met her when he first stepped on Hoenn. He remembered too about that incident in which her bike got toasted due to Pikachu (accidentally, though). He remembered the day she obtained a Torchic as a starter, which slowly grew and evolved into a powerful Blaziken. He remembered those moments when she competed in Pokémon contests, and those moments she competed against her rivals, Drew and Harley. He also remembered how her friendship with Manaphy still lasted until now.

Along with May was her little brother, Max. Ash dreamed of how he thought that boy was a gym leader. He still remembered that day when Max met Jirachi. That week was the greatest memory of Max. Ash never forgot his wish to get a Treecko as a starter and challenge him to a battle.

After that he dreamed of Dawn and her stubborn, little Piplup. This time again, he remembered how Pikachu roasted her bike. He dreamt of Dawn competing in the region's Pokémon Contests, just like May. He remembered how her Piplup refused to evolve into a Prinplup by using bide over and over again. He also remembered those moments when they stopped the fight between Palkia and Dialga, and those moments when they protected Giratina.

Strangely, Ash next dreamt of the trio from Team Rocket. He still remembered their persistence in trying to steal his Pikachu, along with other bounties available at the time. They have been following Ash wherever he and his friends went, from the start of his journey until now. He never forgot their talking Meowth and their annoying Wobuffet.

Ash then dreamed about every other people he met on his journey. He dreamt of Gary, Tracy, Todd, Ritchie and Sparky, Barry, and many others. He remembered those moments when they traveled together, battled, trained and many more. He never forgot those moments as they were also his close friends that he met in his journey.

Next Ash dreamt of the Pokémon that he caught during his journey. He also remembered those who he met and released. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Primeape, Haunter, Butterfree, Lapras, Pidgeot, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Noctowl and many other. He remembered the Pokémon that joined him in his journey. Those who helped him in battles, aided him during hard times, and acted loyal towards their beloved trainer who cared for them.

But no one was much closer to Ash compared to his life-long comrade, Pikachu. Why not, he was the first Pokémon that Ash cared for. Although Pikachu didn't get along with him at first, he didn't give up for him. When he finally gained his trust, Pikachu was the most priceless friend Ash has ever befriended. He still remembered of his likeness for Misty, love for ketchup and his refuse for evolving into a Raichu and getting back into his Pokeball. He remembered those moments when they helped each other, both in battles and during hard times.

Ash then realized how meaningful his journey was. He travelled to new places, met new friends and rivals, had great battles, caught many Pokémon and had great experiences in life. All this from one decision he made in his life. His decision to become a Pokémon Master. That moment when he stepped out of Pallet Town, he knew that he would have a great adventure. Same thing happens every time he went out to a new region. He was proud of that decision he made. Because of that, he wanted to make the most of every second in his journey to achieve his goal.

Suddenly the surroundings turn black. Ash couldn't see a thing. He wandered around hopelessly to find a way out. He then saw a light at a distance. His instincts told him to walk towards the light. Ash obeyed, and he started walking towards the shimmering light that started getting brighter and brighter as he got closed. When he got close enough, Ash saw a Pokeball in the light. That Pokeball had a lightning in the middle, just like Pikachu's Pokeball. Ash then started to move his hand towards the Pokeball by instinct. As he was about to touch it, the light flashed strongly, blinding Ash. He then heard a faint cry. The cry was familiar. It was Pikachu's cry, Ash thought. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the light got intensely bright.

Immediately Ash woke up from his weird dream. "Man, that was a strange dream, what the," Ash said as he was shocked by his surroundings. He expected to be in his room, lying on his bed, but apparently he wasn't. He was lying on a rather old bed, with a hard mattress that was torn badly and no pillow. To make things weirder, he wasn't in his house anymore. He wasn't even in a house. He was lying on a bed in the middle of a site that was a house. All that's left was a few pieces of burnt-out wood and some ash and debris. Weirdest of all, the site was placed in the middle of nowhere. As Ash got up, he saw that he was in a place that was full of ashes and burnt-out trees. As if the whole place was burnt down by a huge fire.

"Where on Earth am I? I don't even think this is Earth anymore," Ash said as he started to walk out of the site, or what's left of the site.

"Mom! Mimey! Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he wandered aimlessly. The surroundings were a bit chilly. Almost like a little too chilly.

"Man, where's everyone? I don't even see a Pokémon around here," Ash said as he was still walking around, feeling a little nervous. He then looked up to the night sky, towards the full moon.

"Is it just me, or is this place getting darker," Ash said as he looked back on his extremely long shadow. "I'm pretty sure that Darkrai didn't follow me home," he said again as he started backing off from his shadow, but it only got longer. Suddenly the Shadow started to materialize, forming the shape of a Gengar. Other Gengar suddenly appeared out of nowhere, completely surrounding Ash. The Gengar had red eyes, not like a normal Gengar, and their bodies were much darker.

"Umm, what's happening?" Ash said as the Gengar were moving closer and closer to him. They were ready to attack him when suddenly an attack that looked like a Dark Pulse interfered and made an explosion, which made Ash and the Gengar fall down.

"You should be more careful next time, little boy," a voice said as Ash got up and the surrounding smoke started to vanish, revealing a Pokemon.

**So what have happened to the Pokémon World? And who is this Pokemon that saved Ash? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please review. **


	2. Team Justice, a New Rebellion

**The Afterworld, Chapter 2: Team Justice, a New Rebellion**

**Sorry for the late update. School is really pushing the limits. Anyway, I made this chapter a bit long, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If my ownership to Pokémon is a move, it will be as effective as Splash.  
**

* * *

_In the last chapter…._

"_Man, where's everyone? I don't even see a Pokémon around here," Ash said as he was still walking around, feeling a little nervous. He then looked up to the night sky, towards the full moon._

"_Is it just me, or is this place getting darker," Ash said as he looked back on his extremely long shadow. "I'm pretty sure that Darkrai didn't follow me home," he said again as he started backing off from his shadow, but it only got longer. Suddenly the Shadow started to materialize, forming the shape of a Gengar. Other Gengar suddenly appeared out of nowhere, completely surrounding Ash. The Gengar had red eyes, not like a normal Gengar, and their bodies were much darker._

"_Umm, what's happening?" Ash said as the Gengar were moving closer and closer to him. They were ready to attack him when suddenly an attack that looked like a Dark Pulse interfered and made an explosion, which made Ash and the Gengar fall down. _

"_You should be more careful next time, little boy," a voice said as Ash got up and the surrounding smoke started to vanish, revealing a Pokemon._

* * *

As the smoke started to vanish, a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon appeared. It was a Lucario. "_Was the one talking just now this Lucario?" _Ash thought as the Lucario started to attack the Gengar using Dark Pulses, causing them to flee. It then moved towards Ash, looking a bit confused.

"Thanks," Ash said awkwardly, seeing that a talking Pokemon just saved his life.

"Don't say it. Anyway, what's a kid doing in the middle of nowhere? Plus, shouldn't your species be extinct since a long time ago?" the Lucario said, which shocked Ash. He can't believe that the Lucario just said that humans were extinct. In fact, he still can't believe that this is all happening to him. He thought that maybe he was still dreaming.

"It's not safe to talk here. Follow me back to my base and we'll discuss this matter with my friends," the Lucario said as he carried Ash and quickly ran away from the scene, with Ash screaming along the way.

* * *

_A few minutes later…._

The Lucario stopped at what seems to be an ordinary slab of rock. He put Ash down and started walking towards the slab. Ash on the other hand sat down, still recovering from the experience. When the Lucario reached the slab, he placed his paw against it. Suddenly, a flashing symbol appeared on the slab. The middle of the slab then started to flash, too. After that, the part of the slab dematerialized, revealing a hidden passageway into the slab.

"Come," the Lucario said as it started to enter into the passageway. Ash hesitated a bit, but soon followed, guided by his instincts. When they got inside, it was dark. The Lucario then picked up a nearby torch on the wall, which mysteriously ignited on its own. The light revealed a flight of stairs leading downwards into the ground. Ash and the Lucario started walking down the stairs, which was pretty long. When they finally reached the end of the stairs, Ash saw a wooden door with a metal handle at the end of a hallway, lit up by torches on the wall.

"What is this place?" Ash asked, amazed at the ancient structure of the place.

"This is my home, where I stay with my friends," the Lucario said as he opened the door, which leads into what looked like a room. There were cupboards, shelves, torches on the walls, a couple of doors and a big table in the middle. There sat a Heracross and a Sandslash who were eating some kind of meal.

"Hey buddy! What took you so long? HOLY ARCEUS! Is that a human you have there?" the Heracross shouted at surprise, seeing that his friend had found a human.

"Yeah, I found him while I was finishing my patrol. Anyway, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Zero. Zero Aurora. The Heracross over there is my friend Hugh Lariat, while the Sandslash is called Drake Dagger," the Lucario explained.

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. It's a pleasure to meet you guys," Ash introduced himself.

"Come, sit down boy," Hugh invited. Ash sat down at the table and looked on the dishes on it. There were strange vegetables, fish and meat placed on the plates, not too appetizing for Ash apparently.

"Anyway, where did you come from? I thought there were no more humans existing on this planet anymore. Or are you maybe a lucky survivor?" Drake asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't get it either. I was just sleeping on my bed in my room. When I woke up, there I was in the middle of nowhere. Plus, when you said that humans were extinct, does that mean that they were somehow eliminated or something?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Looks like you don't know about the tragedy. If that's so, I'll explain it to you," Zero said as he took a sip of his glass of water.

"Around 1000 years ago, humans and Pokémon lived together peacefully. Back then, the world was divided into regions. There were the Johto region, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Fiore, Oblivia and many more. This region that we are staying in was called Kanto. In every region there was a ruler that kept a watchful eye on the region. To help him, the rulers had established a system of commanders, admins, and many other to help in maintaining the peace and harmony of the region," Zero said as he took another sip of water.

"Back then, there were two types of energy that sustained life on Earth. The first one was called Aura, which sustained physical and mental energy to all living things. Many people and Pokémon thought that this was the only energy that supports life on the planet, but they were wrong. There was a second and much important energy that existed called Spirit, which sustained spiritual energy to all living things. However, because of its very important use, only a few selected people and Pokémon were allowed to know about it. This is because if the Spirit Orb, the heart and source of all Spirit, falls to the wrong hands, it can be tampered and ghoul the Spirit in the world. Because of that, the orb was sealed away out of the reaches of Pokémon and mankind. The rulers decide that they will seal it away at Cerulean Cave at Kanto," Zero continued as he finished his glass of water and poured some more from a jug.

"One day, a man had heard rumors of the existence of Spirit, the Spirit Orb and its disastrous effects if tampered. He disguised himself as one of the commanders to obtain further information of the orb. Once he found out the location of the orb and how to break the seal, the man went to the seal, broke it and stole the orb. At that moment his cover was blown. The ruler of the Kanto region tried to stop him, but he got away barely. The man then established a powerful army to try and take control of the Kanto region by taking its PokeJewels. PokeJewels are the heart of a certain area or zone. They are the source of the Aura and Spirit in the area. Those who own the PokeJewel will have control over the area. They can change it, manipulate it, and even destroy it at their own will," Zero explained as he drank from his glass, sighing at the history of the world.

"In order to fight back, the ruler of the region rallied forces from other regions to form a group called the Justice Alliance. They tried to defend the PokeJewels, but the man's forces were too strong. Slowly but steadily, the man's forces were gaining more and more PokeJewels. The final fight was done at Pallet Town. The Justice Alliance was trying to defend the last PokeJewel still untouched from the evil force. It was a one-sided battle as the man's forces proved to be too strong. But at the last minute, Arceus descended from the skies to give the Alliance a helping hand. A new hope given, the Alliance started gaining an upper hand on the battle. But suddenly, the opponent's Pokémon were starting to get stronger and more violent, while the Alliance's were weakening. Even Arceus was starting to get weak. Apparently, the man was close to perfecting the ghouled Spirit Orb. Once the Pallet Town's PokeJewel's power was added, the ghoul Spirit will spread across the other regions. With one last hope, Arceus gathered all his remaining power and fired a powerful Judgment attack, fainting most of the opponents Pokemon, but sacrificing himself in the process," Zero said as Ash was listening intently on the story.

"Feeling selfish at what they done, everyone on the battlefield mourned at the death of their god. They were the ones who caused his death, mostly because of the man's action. However, the man was not sorry for one bit and quickly retrieved the PokeJewel, combining it with the ghouled Spirit Orb, completing it. The orb then emitted the black, dark Spirit, affecting everyone and everything in Kanto. The Spirit was too powerful for humans too handle, so they got eliminated from the planet, including the man. Pokémon on the other hand turned evil because of the Spirit. The Spirit quickly spread throughout the other regions, affecting Pokemon and killing humans along the way. Right now, over 95% of the world's population of Pokémon are ghouled, with no more surviving humans, or at least that's what everyone thought," Zero explained as everyone stared towards Ash.

"Sorry, but I still don't get how this all happened. As far as I know, everything you said never happened back in my world. Maybe I came from another time or dimension or something," Ash said, still clueless of what's happening.

"Maybe. But I think we came from the same worlds. If your world has the same regions as mine, maybe you came from another time. But how is that possible?" Hugh said as he took a sip of water.

"By the way, the man in the story. What's his name?" Ash asked, wanting to get a clear picture of what happened in the past.

"Let me think for a second. I think people called him Lord Gary," Zero said, which completely shocked Ash. Was it just a coincidence, or was the man behind all this Gary Oak, his lifelong rival.

"Hey Zero, did the so-called Gary own a Blastoise?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure what he thought was true.

"Well yes. How did you know?" Zero asked.

"I knew it! The Gary from the past that caused all of this was a friend and rival of mine back in my world. But I still don't get why he would do such a thing. Anyway, it's clear that all of this happened because Gary traveled back in time and changed history," Ash said, which shocked Zero and his friends.

"So what are you planning to do about it?" Zero asked.

"It's clear. We have to go back in time and stop Gary before he succeeds in polluting the Spirit Orb," Ash said, which once again shocked Zero and his friends.

"What, are you nuts? Travelling back in time during this era is close to impossible! And plus, even if we succeed in doing that, how do you think are we going to stop Gary? Even the Justice Alliance can't stop him," Hugh blurted out in disbelief. There's no way he's going to do something as crazy as that.

"Then we will have to outdo the best! Don't you guys get it? We had a chance to get a better life, but it was ruined. We could have had a better planet to live in, with humans and Pokémon living together in peace and harmony, but we can't anymore. That's why I'm going to do this. I want to restore the peace and harmony in the Pokémon world. I want to get back my friends, companions and family. I'm going to travel back in time and stop Gary before he makes his biggest mistake, with or without your help," Ash said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Zero said before Ash grabbed the metal handle on the door.

"It's not safe to go out at a time like this. Rest here for a while before we start our journey," Zero said, which made Ash turn around.

"Did you just say 'we'?" Ash asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, he just did. You really think we're going to let you do this on your own?" Hugh said.

"Yeah. If you were to head out there alone, you can't survive a few minutes against those ghouls," Drake added.

"Thanks, guys!" Ash said with joy, knowing that he had new friends that will help him.

"Anyway, as I said, rest first for a while. You can rest at my room for now, me and my friends will plan things out," Zero said pointing towards a door. Ash headed inside to see a small bedroom, with a cupboard, a small desk and a regular bed for one. Ash didn't felt very tired, seeing that he just woke up from his sleep a moment ago, but felt like he needed to lie down for a while to refresh things.

"_I still can't believe all of this is happening to me,_" Ash thought as he dropped to the bed with a sigh.

"_Even worse, I can't believe that Gary caused all of this to happen. It's just not like him. Sure, he can be a jerk at times, but he's not this bad,_" Ash thought again as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

As he was sleeping, Ash had another dream. He was walking through a dark tunnel, surrounded by black roses. At the end of it was a bright light. Guided by his senses and instincts, Ash started walking towards the light. When he got to the light, the tunnel behind him disappeared, leaving an empty space. However, the space was not completely empty. Ash saw a figure in the distance, thus walking towards it. When he got closer, Ash saw that the figure wore a purple sweater and a pair of black jeans and was sitting alone in the plain, empty space. Recognizing the figure, Ash started running towards it. "Gary!" Ash shouted as the figure started to stand up.

"Gary, I finally caught up to you," Ash said as he was panting. The figure then started to turn, revealing Gary's face. But it doesn't look like Gary. The figure's face was completely white, just like his skin. The section where there was supposed to be his eyes now looked like a hollow hole, with no pupil in it.

"G…Gary?" Ash asked as he started moving back from the figure.

"Ash….. please…. help…. me….," the figure said as it started walking towards Ash. It walked weirdly though, not in a straight path, and it appeared to be dragging its left leg.

"No, stay away from me. Stay away from me!" Ash shouted as he ran away from the 'ghost'. While running, he looked back to check whether or not the ghost was chasing him, but he knocked into something and fell back. As he shook his head, Ash saw the ghost right in front of him.

"Ash…. you….. must…. save…. me….," the ghost said as it suddenly lunged towards Ash, shocking him.

* * *

"NO!" Ash shouted as he felt the strangling of the ghost. But then, Ash woke up from is nightmare and saw that it was Zero that was the one shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Thank goodness you have woken up. Had a bad nightmare?" Zero asked as Ash got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"More than that. I think I saw Gary's ghost," Ash said, which surprised Zero.

"I can sense it. There were so much emptiness in those eyes, and so much sorrow in his soul," Ash said as he let out a sigh.

"You're not the only one who had such dreams. The thing is, our base and home is situated at a site that was originally Pallet Town, the place where Gary died, along with millions of other people. This place is now known as the Triforce Plains (1). It was so called because of the spirits and souls that drift around, creating a strange energy that causes Ghost-type and Dark-type Pokemon to gather in the area. However, you are the first one that had ever dreamt of Lord Gary," Zero explained.

"Anyway, have you guys devised a plan to travel back in time?" Ash asked.

"Of course. We'll discuss this with my friends. Come," Zero said as he led Ash out of the room. In the living room, Hugh and Drake were waiting for them at the table.

"Well looks like everyone's here. Let's discuss about this," Drake said as he laid out a map of what seemed to be the Johto region.

"Well there's only one way to travel through time. We will have to get the help of a Celebi, the Pokémon that can travel through time. However, because that over 95% of the world's Pokémon are ghouled, we are still not sure whether or not there is still a pure Celebi out there. We can only hope that there is still a surviving Celebi out there. However, it is a legendary Pokémon, so it might be able to endure the ghoul Spirit," Drake said as Ash frowned a bit at their minor success rate.

"Anyway, in order to get the help of a Celebi, we'll have to find one. The only place where we will be able to find one is in the Ilex Woods, south at Johto. That's where we'll be headed," Zero said.

"However, if we do this, there's no turning back anymore. There's no telling what we'll meet along the way. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Zero asked.

"My answer is clear and obvious. Of course I'm going to do this. By the way, those who survived the catastrophe need to know us, right? Maybe we could make a team name?" Ash asked as the three of them stared at each other.

"How 'bout you decide it then, Ash?" Hugh suggested.

"Well, how about Team Justice?" Ash suggested.

"Ok then, its decided. We shall be known as Team Justice," Zero said as Ash jumped up at joy. Suddenly, Ash's hand started to glow. Everyone gasped as Ash's hand started to glow even brighter. After a moment, the glow then disappeared, revealing a device in Ash's hand. It was a small, rectangular, red device with a white outline. In the middle was a little screen, with a few buttons below it.

"That's a PokeGauntlet! I've only heard them in legends and folklore, but it really exists! They say that only warriors with a pure heart of justice will be able to use them," Zero said.

"What does it do?" Ash asked as he inspected the gadget.

"Well they say that it can somehow be used to power-up and store Pokémon. I don't know what else it can do beyond that, though,' Zero said.

"Well why don't we test it then," Ash said as he pointed the device towards the three. Suddenly, Zero and his friends were sucked into the PokeGauntlet.

"Wow, cool! How's the view inside there?" Ash asked.

"Well everything looks cool and comfortable. Now how about seeing how we can get out of here," Drake said. Immediately the three of them came out from the device.

"Well this would make things much easier. Anyway, shouldn't we be going?"Ash asked as the group went out of the door and outside of the base, starting their new adventure.

As the group started to walk towards the horizon, little did they know that someone was looking at them when they got out. It was a teenager with red hair, wearing a black, red outlined long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. In his hand was blue PokeGauntlet with a silver outline.

"Well looks like I'm not the only survivor. Well he might be a worthy opponent, and perhaps a rival," the character said as he started walking away from the place.

* * *

**(1) No connection with the Triforce from Zelda. I just made up the name.**

**There you go, the second chapter. Yeah, Gary will be a main antagonist soon, but that's not the biggest surprise yet. And more importantly, Ash's journey of saving the Pokémon world has begun, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Please review, because I live for reviews! **


	3. Rivals, Companions and Destinies

**The Afterworld, Chapter 3: Rivals, Companions and Destinies**

**Sorry for the late update. For your information, once I posted a chapter for this fanfic, I will start on the chapter for my other fanfic. Once I'm done with that, I'll start writing on the chapter for this fanfic, and so on. So please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: My ownership to Pokemon would be like Gamefreak canceling the X and Y project. Never.**

* * *

_In the last chapter…._

"_Ok then, its decided. We shall be known as Team Justice," Zero said as Ash jumped up at joy. Suddenly, Ash's hand started to glow. Everyone gasped as Ash's hand started to glow even brighter. After a moment, the glow then disappeared, revealing a device in Ash's hand. It was a small, rectangular, red device with a white outline. In the middle was a little screen, with a few buttons below it._

"_That's a PokeGauntlet! I've only heard them in legends and folklore, but it really exists! They say that only warriors with a pure heart of justice will be able to use them," Zero said._

"_What does it do?" Ash asked as he inspected the gadget._

"_Well they say that it can somehow be used to power-up and store Pokémon. I don't know what else it can do beyond that, though,' Zero said._

"_Well why don't we test it then," Ash said as he pointed the device towards the three. Suddenly, Zero and his friends were sucked into the PokeGauntlet._

"_Wow, cool! How's the view inside there?" Ash asked._

"_Well everything looks cool and comfortable. Now how about seeing how we can get out of here," Drake said. Immediately the three of them came out from the device._

"_Well this would make things much easier. Anyway, shouldn't we be going?"Ash asked as the group went out of the door and outside of the base, starting their new adventure._

_As the group started to walk towards the horizon, little did they know that someone was looking at them when they got out. It was a teenager with red hair, wearing a black, red outlined long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. In his hand was a blue PokeGauntlet with a silver outline._

"_Well looks like I'm not the only survivor. Well he might be a worthy opponent, and perhaps a rival," the character said as he started walking away from the place._

* * *

It had been a few hours of walking. Ash, Zero and his friends were walking along what seemed to be a part of Route 21(1), now turned into a beach filled with ashes and rotten tree barks.

"What is this place? We're no longer in the Triforce Plains, are we?" Ash asked as he almost tripped upon a rotten branch.

"No, we're not. This here used to be Route 21, the waterway south of Pallet Town. However, due to the past events, part of it has now become a deserted beach, now known as the Treaded Bay. Another part of Route 21 still retained its waters, although it now became a sea of murky waters filled with debris and polluted waste, known as the Treaded Sea," Zero explained.

"Is it safe to travel across the polluted waters?" Ash asked.

"To Pokémon, yes, but it is dangerous for us to stay in it for a long time. The safest would be to swim in it for 1 hour. Beyond that will be risky. For a human though, the water might be too dangerous," Zero replied.

"Judging by the distance, we estimated that we will arrive at one of the Cinnabar Isles by 45 minutes or so, by swimming of course," Hugh explained which shocked Ash.

"Don't worry, you won't be touching the poisonous water. I'll ride on top of Hugh and you'll ride on Zero," Drake explained as the group was nearing the Treaded Sea. Indeed, the sea was exactly as described, filled with blackish-purple substances and debris floating across the sea, moved by the waves that sometimes collides the debris together.

"Are you sure we will be able to cross it in under 1 hour?" Ash asked as he reconsidered their plan of swimming in the poisonous sea.

"Don't worry, we've calculated it already. The distance between the Treaded Bay and one of the closer Cinnabar Isles is around 5 kilometers. Considering the currents and waves that will be slowing us down, we think that we will make it in time, if we don't make any pit stops or delays," Zero explained.

"Uh Zero, I think our plan is going to backfire on us," Hugh said as he pointed towards the horizon. At a distance at the Treaded Sea, what seemed to be ghouled Tentacool and Tentacruel can be seen. They had black skin and purple 'crystals' instead of blue skin and red 'crystals' as of normal ones. Their tentacles were of a dark-blue shade and had red eyes.

"Darn it! Forgot about the Tentacool and Tentacruel! They were supposed to be migrating to the Treaded Sea at this month," Zero said as he facepalmed himself.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked as he stared blankly towards the sea.

"I see you guys are trying to cross the Treaded Sea," a voice said above the group. When they looked up, they saw a red haired boy riding on a Skarmory. As the Skarmory swooped downwards, the boy leaped from it and landed in front of Team Justice. They then noticed the blue PokeGauntlet strapped on his belt.

"Is that a PokeGauntlet? Who are you?" Ash questioned.

"My name is Silver (2), the general of Team Saber. And you are?" Silver introduced.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, the general of Team Justice. Nice to meet you," Ash said as he shook hands with Silver.

"Are you the Ash that competed in the Orange League, Indigo Plateau, Silver, Ever Grande and Lily of the Valley conference and scored a great place in them?" Silver asked.

"Well yes, yes I am," Ash replied as he rubbed his head sheepishly at the statement.

"You are a survivor of the time warp, right? Then before you proceed to crossing the Treaded Sea, I want to ask you something. Do you fully know how to use the PokeGauntlet?" Silver asked.

"To be honest, no, since I just got it a few hours ago," Ash answered.

"As I thought. Well everyone's got to start somewhere, so how 'bout we have a practice battle?" Silver invited as he took out his blue PokeGauntlet.

"Ok, then," Ash said as he took out his PokeGauntlet, too.

* * *

The group proceeded towards a plain area at the Treaded Bay. Ash and Silver were standing on opposite sides, while Zero and his friends were standing behind Ash.

"First of all, let me explain about the two modes of the PokeGauntlet, the Standard Mode and the Battle Mode. The mode that your PokeGauntlet is currently set to right now is the Standard Mode. In the Standard Mode, the PokeGauntlet has many functions, such as storing Pokémon, healing Pokémon, loading maps, communicating with other people's PokeGauntlet and many more. However, if we want to battle, we will have to change the mode to Battle Mode. Now do like what I do. Battle Mode, activate!" Silver shouted as he held up his PokeGauntlet. It started to glow a light blue as a holographic symbol appeared for a second. The symbol had two swords crossed on a helmet symbol. The symbol then disappeared along with the light, revealing a different PokeGauntlet. Two silver blade-like appendages have appeared at the top of the PokeGauntlet at both sides. The top part of the PokeGauntlet was of a dark-blue shade, while the bottom half was of a lighter blue, separated by a silver outline.

"Whoa, your PokeGauntlet changed!" Ash said, amazed.

"When a PokeGauntlet changes modes, it displays its symbol for a minute. The PokeGauntlet also takes on a different appearance. Now do like what I just did," Silver commanded.

"Ok, then. Battle Mode, activate!" Ash shouted as he held up his PokeGauntlet, just like what Silver did. It then shined a bright red and a symbol appeared. It was a white dragon symbol that was overlapped by a red V. When the symbol disappeared, Ash's red PokeGauntlet had changed. There was a large, red V under the screen, with the two ends going as long as over the edges of the PokeGauntlet. The white outlines were replaced by gold ones.

"So this is the Battle Mode of my PokeGauntlet? Cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"In this world, there are three types of battles. The first two is pretty obvious, the Single Battle and the Double Battle. The third one is rather new, the Army Battle. In the Army Battle, each general sends out all their Pokémon instead of just one or two. The two teams of Pokémon then pit against each other. The match ends when all of one's Pokémon has fainted, or in some cases when the time runs out. If the time runs out, the winner is decided by the one with the most Pokémon still standing. Anyway, let's practice with a Single Battle, ok?" Silver explained.

"Alright, then. Zero, you're up!" Ash commanded as Zero obeyed and leapt in front of Ash.

"Met, reload!" Silver said as he held up his PokeGauntlet. Its screen started to shine as it shot out a stream of white light towards the battlefield, just like a Pokeball. As the light materialized, it revealed a Metang.

"Now Met, Zen Headbutt!" Silver commanded as Met started to dash towards Zero with a Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge it, then use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded as Zero jumped upwards to avoid the incoming attack. While midair, Zero shot an Aura Sphere towards Met.

"Counter it with a Hyper Beam!" Silver commanded as Met shot a Hyper Beam attack towards the Aura Sphere, creating an explosion. Ash then noticed that the V on his PokeGauntlet is starting to shine a bit at the bottom.

"As the battle progresses and your Pokémon uses attacks, dodge attacks and more, the Spirit Meter on your PokeGauntlet starts to fill up. Anyway, Met, Bullet Punch!" Silver commanded as Met's arms started to glow red. It then charged towards Zero.

"Counter it with a Metal Claw!" Ash commanded as Zero's claws started to glow. He then charged towards Met. The two attacks collided, pushing both combatants backwards. They then attacked each other over and over again, creating a barrage of attacks. Slowly but steadily, both Spirit Meters of both sides were starting to fill up. However, Silver's Spirit Meter filled up first.

"Now this is where we use the PokeGauntlet to greatly boost our Pokémon's power. Spirit, overload!" Silver shouted as his left hand started to glow. The glow then turned into what seemed to be a blue flame. Silver then slammed his left palm towards the top of the PokeGauntlet. Its screen started to shine as Met's body started to shine a bright blue, too. Blue flames then appeared on Met's back. His arms too sprouted blue flames.

"Whoa, what happened?" Zero exclaimed, shocked at what just happened.

"When the Spirit Meter is full, we are able to transfer our Spirit to our Pokémon to power them up. However, to do it we will have to summon our Spirit first. Now concentrate, Ash, concentrate on the Spirit inside you," Silver said.

"Ok, I'll try," Ash said as he started concentrating. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Ash didn't give up, though, as he concentrated harder. Suddenly, his left hand started to glow red. A red flame then sprouted from the light.

"Oh yeah, I've finally summoned my Spirit!" Ash exclaimed at joy.

"Now then, slam your hand towards the upper-part of the PokeGauntlet to send your Spirit to your Pokemon!" Silver commanded.

"Alright then, Spirit overload!" Ash shouted as he slammed his hand towards the upper-part of the PokeGauntlet. The screen shined as Zero's body started to shine. Red flames then sprouted on his shoulders, the black appendages on his head and feet. A blazing blade also appeared on his right hand.

"This power is strong and unimaginable! I didn't know that I could do this," Zero exclaimed as he as he changed into battle position.

"Now how about we finish this battle, huh? Go Met!" Silver commanded as Met started to charge towards Zero with a Spirit-charged Meteor Mash.

"Go, Zero!" Ash commanded as Zero used an Extreme Speed attack combined with his blazing blade. "Meteor Impact!" "Sonic Blaze!" both of them shouted as their attacks collided, creating an explosion. As the smoke vanished, both Pokémon had fainted. Both generals immediately ran towards their respective Pokémon.

"Zero, are you ok?" Ash asked as he helped his tired-out friend to stand up.

"I think so," Zero replied.

"Wow that was a great battle, huh, although it did ended in a tie. Well that's what I expected from a champion," Silver praised as he returned Met into his PokeGauntlet and shook hands with Ash.

"Well you're a great trainer, I mean general, too. Maybe someday we can settle this predicament," Ash said as he returned Zero into his PokeGauntlet. Suddenly, both PokeGauntlets then shined and returned into its former form.

"I take it that when the battle is finished, the PokeGauntlet will return into the Standard Mode, right?" Ash asked.

"Correct. Anyway, you were about to cross the Treaded Sea, right? Well I can hitch you a ride. Storm, reload!" Silver said as he held up his PokeGauntlet. His Skarmory then came out of it.

"Fine then," Ash said as he returned Hugh and Drake into his PokeGauntlet. The both of them got onto Storm and then flew across the Treaded Sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, after they left the bay, unbeknownst to them was that three Nuzleaf were watching (or spying) them the whole time.

"General, looks like Silver and that boy Ash might be travelling together," one of them said towards a transmitter.

Somewhere in Johto, a girl was receiving the transmission from the group of Nuzleaf. "Ok then. Those two boys might be useful to achieving our cause and goal," the girl replied through her purple-outlined black PokeGauntlet.

"Shall we follow them?" the Nuzleaf asked.

"Of course," the girl replied.

"Ok troops, you heard her," the Nuzleaf said as they nodded their heads. Kites made out of leaves suddenly appeared from their backs. The three of them then glided, following Ash and Silver.

* * *

**(1) I'll be using the in-game maps instead of the ones based of the anime. However, I made it so that the path will split from the Cinnabar Isles towards Seafoam Islands and New Bark Town.**

**(2) Yeah, I guess you're all wondering how on earth** **Silver got into my fanfic since he never existed in the anime. And much more stranger, how did he become so friendly? Well that will be explained in the next chapter, so be patient.**

**Well there's the third chapter for you. Sorry if it's a bit short. Anyway, I will try to find some more time to write my fanfics, so be patient.**

**Please review, because I live for reviews! **


	4. Silver's Past

**The Afterworld, Chapter 4: Silver's Past**

**Sorry for the late update! I have been experiencing some technical difficulties lately. Anyway, here's chapter 4 for you.**

**Disclaimer: Try getting the Team Rocket grunt at Nugget Bridge to actually recruit you. Yeah, my chances of getting to own Pokémon is that much.**

* * *

_In the last chapter…._

"_Wow that was a great battle, huh, although it did ended in a tie. Well that's what I expected from a champion," Silver praised as he returned Met into his PokeGauntlet and shook hands with Ash. _

"_Well you're a great trainer, I mean general, too. Maybe someday we can settle this predicament," Ash said as he returned Zero into his PokeGauntlet. Suddenly, both PokeGauntlets then shined and returned into its former form._

"_I take it that when the battle is finished, the PokeGauntlet will return into the Standard Mode, right?" Ash asked._

"_Correct. Anyway, you were about to cross the Treaded Sea, right? Well I can hitch you a ride. Storm, reload!" Silver said as he held up his PokeGauntlet. His Skarmory then came out of it._

"_Fine then," Ash said as he returned Hugh and Drake into his PokeGauntlet. The both of them got onto Storm and then flew across the Treaded Sea. _

_Meanwhile, after they left the bay, unbeknownst to them was that three Nuzleaf were watching (or spying) them the whole time._

"_General, looks like Silver and that boy Ash might be travelling together," one of them said towards a transmitter._

_Somewhere in Johto, a girl was receiving the transmission from the group of Nuzleaf. "Ok then. Those two boys might be useful to achieving our cause and goal," the girl replied through her purple-outlined black PokeGauntlet._

"_Shall we follow them?" the Nuzleaf asked._

"_Of course," the girl replied._

"_Ok troops, you heard her," the Nuzleaf said as they nodded their heads. Kites made out of leaves suddenly appeared from their backs. The three of them then glided, following Ash and Silver._

* * *

Ash and Silver were riding on Storm across the Treaded Sea. In the mean time, Ash was explaining his goal to revert back the original history.

"Wow, your goal is to actually travel back in time and stop Gary?" Silver exclaimed, astounded at the statement made by Ash. Ash nodded, expecting this reaction from Silver.

"I understand that the both of you have been long-lasted rivals, but even I couldn't believe that a successful trainer like him could do such a thing," Silver stated, knowing how successful Professor Oak's grandson had become.

"Sure, he can be a bit arrogant at times, but this is just off the limits! I mean, travelling back in time and messing around with history can lead to very dreadful consequences, like what have happened now," Ash said as he sighed at the world that Gary had changed.

"Still, the chances of you being able to find a Celebi are pretty small. And even if you do find one, you'll have to catch it."

"Catch it? How?" Ash asked, looking confused as he thought that since history has been changed so badly, Pokeballs might have never been invented, or at least he hasn't seen one in this world yet.

"Oops, I forgot to explain to you on that part. You see, the PokeGauntlet when in Battle Mode also has another function; capturing Pokémon. The standard rules apply, the weaker the Pokémon is, the easier it will be captured. In addition to normal Pokémon, ghouled ones can also be captured, although it will be a little harder. This brings us to another function of the PokeGauntlet; purifying ghouled Pokémon. When a ghouled Pokémon is captured, it will slowly purify in the PokeGauntlet in both modes. In the mean time, it is dangerous to let out a ghoul out of your PokeGauntlet. Purifying can take a while, ranging from a few days to a few months," Silver explained.

"Well anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Seeing that we came into this world at the same time, why do you know more than me?" Ash asked.

"Apparently, when Gary altered the past, time has changed all over the world. To be exact, I came into this world a few days earlier than you," Silver replied.

"Well then where did you come from? Where's your hometown?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, I could tell you. But maybe you wouldn't believe me," Silver said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Ash asked as his curiosity grew larger.

"Well would you believe me if I said that I'm Giovanni's son?" Silver said which caused silence for a few seconds.

"Wait, did you just say that you're Giovanni's son? The leader of Team Rocket? You can't be serious, right? I mean, come on, you're not even half as bad as that man," Ash protested to break the silence.

"It's a rather long story. You see, it actually started a few years ago (1). At that time, the Ever Grande Conference that you competed in had ended. At that very same time, I also won in the Silver Conference. After that day, I set out to compete in the Indigo League," Silver started his long story.

"Since my dad was busy with his 'evil businesses', I had to start with the gym at Pewter City. My battle with Forrest was a bit tough, even if I may say so myself. His Steelix and Crobat were good battlers, but his Rhyperior was the strongest. Even my Feraligator had some trouble with it despite the type advantage. In the end though, I won. I asked him how he became a decent trainer. He said that he was originally not the leader of the gym, but one of his younger brother, Brock. He said that Brock travelled with you all this time and said that strength is not the only key to success in a battle. What's more important is your trust to your Pokemon. It is that trust that gives your Pokémon the willpower to do their best in a battle. He said at the time that you told that to Brock in which in return told that to Forrest and finally to me. Before the battle with him I only believed that the only thing that matters in a battle was strength. However, I started to think that maybe other things were also important, such as trust," Silver said as he sighed a bit.

"After that, I continued my quest to collect the remaining badges. The other gyms were also pretty strong, and they all said that only one trainer had beaten them besides me, you. When I collected my seventh gym badge at Cinnabar Island, I knew that my time has finally come to face my own dad. Therefore, I trained myself for a bit first, knowing that my dad was a pretty strong trainer. When the time came, I was ready to face him," Silver said.

* * *

_Flashback, third person POV…._

"Well he should be coming any minute now," Giovanni said to himself in his room. He received news that Silver will be arriving to collect his final badge. Although he is his one and only son, he won't be showing any mercy. He then left his room and went towards a battlefield. There, Silver was already waiting for his dad, holding a Pokeball in his right hand.

"You're late," Silver said plainly as his dad went towards the other end of the battlefield.

"I've got some more important things to handle first. Plus, I expected this battle to end quickly," Giovanni said with a smirk as he took out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"I hope not, or else this will be a darn, boring battle," Silver said as he glared towards his opponent.

"Well then, tell me what the chances of you beating me are?" Giovanni said as he glared back, causing Silver to grit his teeth since his dad was to take him so lightly.

"Now, now, let's not waste any more of our time. But before I would like to begin our battle, may I ask a question?" Silver said as he started to calm down a bit.

"Whatever, but make it quick," his father responded.

"Based on your opinion, what do you think is the most important essence in a battle?" Silver asked as his father was a bit shocked by this sudden question.

"Of course the answer has to be strength! Strength is the key to winning a battle! Not to say that good strategies aren't important, but strength is far more important. That's why when we train our Pokémon, we must focus on its strength. Nothing else matters!" Giovanni answered directly.

"Really? Nothing else matters? Not even your trust with your Pokémon?" Silver questioned which once again surprised his father.

"Now what rubbish are you talking about, son? Trust is only important to weaklings and pathetic losers. Strength is by far a hundred times more important!" Giovanni shouted back.

"Are you really sure about your statement? Sure enough to put a little gamble on it?" Silver said as he shot a glare towards his father, which confused him.

"How about we make a deal on this battle to make it a little more interesting. If you win, then you shall have all my Pokémon and I'll retire my status as a Pokémon Trainer. But if you lose and I win, you shall retire your status as the gym leader of Viridian City and your status as the boss of Team Rocket," Silver said, which completely made his father shocked and speechless.

"What's wrong, dad? To scared to let your status on the line?" Silver tried to provoke. Giovanni was confused on why his son was suddenly doing all this. He had completely changed since the last time he met him.

"No, of course not! Fine, it's a deal. Now let's get this battle started," Giovanni said as both trainers threw their Pokeball into the air, releasing the Pokémon contained inside them. On Silver's side, a Raticate was standing on the battlefield, while on the other side, a Sandslash was standing (1).

"This will be a 6-against-6 match. Both trainers are allowed to substitute. Winner will be decided when all of the opponent's Pokémon have fainted. Now, let the battle begin!" the referee shouted as both Pokémon started dashing towards each other.

"Sandslash, use Slash!" Giovanni ordered as Sandslash's right claw started glowing.

"Counter it with a Mirage Strike attack!" Silver commanded, which baffled Giovanni. Raticate then used Double Team, creating a row of seven Raticate in front of Sandslash, confusing it. The Raticate then used Quick Attack, creating seven Raticate slamming into Sandslash at top speed, ramming it a distance away. The Double Team vanished, revealing a sole Raticate on the field.

"Now's your chance, use Hyper Fang!" Silver commanded as Raticate started charging towards Sandslash with a Hyper Fang attack.

"Wake up, stupid Sandslash! Use Dig!" Giovanni shouted as the Sandslash immediately got up and dug itself into the ground, effectively dodging the attack.

"Focus, Raticate. Wait for the right moment to use a Hyper Meteor attack," Silver commanded, which was replied by a nod by his Raticate. The two then focused at the battlefield as any minute now, the Sandslash will emerge from the ground. Suddenly, Silver noticed the rumbling ground directly underneath his Raticate.

"Now!" Silver commanded as his Raticate jumped up. In a split second, the Sandslash also emerged from the ground, trying to land a hit on the Raticate. However, Raticate immediately used a Hyper Fang attack on the Sandslash. While clinging onto the Sandslash, Silver's Raticate started to rotate it around as both of them slammed towards the ground, fainting the Sandslash.

"Sandslash is out, Raticate wins!" the referee shouted as Giovanni returned his Sandslash into his Pokeball.

"How were you able to make these combinations?" Giovanni asked plainly.

"Well I've seen you battle a lot of times, so I was able to predict what you're going to do," Silver replied as his dad threw another Pokeball into the air, releasing a Rhydon onto the battlefield. The Rhydon let out a roar as Silver's Raticate stuttered a bit.

"Raticate, use Crunch!" Silver ordered as his Raticate started to charge towards the Rhydon with its teeth shining.

"Counter it with a Megahorn attack!" Giovanni ordered as his Rhydon started to charge towards the Raticate with its horn shining. When the two attacks collided, Giovanni's Rhydon overpowered Silver's Raticate, ramming it towards the floor.

"Now, use Stomp!" Giovanni ordered as his Rhydon started to lift his right leg.

"Dodge it!" Silver ordered desperately. But it was too late as the Rhydon stomped his Raticate fainting him. The battle continued as both combatants took turns to win. With Silver's Raticate, Gengar, Crobat and Honchcrow took out, along with Giovanni's Sandslash, Rhydon, Golem and Nidoking, both trainers were down to two Pokémon each. Now, the battle between Silver's Magneton and Giovanni's Kangaskhan was commencing.

"Kangaskhan, use Fire Blast!" Giovanni commanded.

"Counter it with a Thunder attack, Magneton!" Silver commanded. Both Pokemon then fired both attacks that collided, but seemed to pass through each other, blasting both Pokemon and fainting them.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee shouted as both trainers grabbed their last Pokeball.

"_This is it. My last chance!_" Silver thought as he threw his Pokeball into the air, along with his father. Both Pokeballs then released their final Pokémon, a Feraligatr and a Persian at both sides.

"Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail!" Silver commanded as his Feraligatr started charging towards the Persian with a stream of water spiraling around his tail.

"Counter it with a Night Slash!" Giovanni commanded as his Persian's claw started to glow purple. When the two attacks collided, both combatants were pushed backwards by immense force, proving the power of the two Pokemon.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" Silver shouted as his Feraligatr shot a powerful stream of water towards the Persian.

"Dodge it, then use Swift!" Giovanni ordered as his Persian quickly dodged the attack by jumping up and then fired a stream of start-shaped projectiles.

"Deflect it with a Water Gun attack!" Silver commanded as his Feraligatr shot a stream of water towards the attack, effectively deflecting it.

"Now, use Slash!" Giovanni commanded as his Persian charged towards the Feraligatr while it was still deflecting the attacks.

"Use the Rage Blast technique!" Silver ordered as his Feraligatr used a Rage attack, enveloping his body in a red aura. When the Persian attacked it, the Feraligatr took the shot as his attack power started to rose. He then flexed his muscle as his body was now enveloped in a blue aura. Silver's Feraligatr then grabbed hold onto the Persian and threw it into the air with a Superpower attack. While the Persian was in mid air, the Feraligatr then shot a Hydro Pump attack towards it, knocking it higher into the air. When it was just a few inches before reaching the ceiling, it started to fall down. Silver's Feraligatr then jumped up and grabbed hold of the Persian while using Seismic Toss, slamming both Pokémon towards the ground. When the dust vanished, it revealed a fainted Persian.

"Persian is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins! The victory goes to the challenger, Silver!" the referee announced as Silver returned his Feraligatr into its Pokeball.

"Looks like now we need a new gym leader for Viridian, huh, dad?" Silver remarked as his father returned his Persian into its Pokeball.

"Why are you doing this anyway, son. You've changed since the last time I met you," Giovanni said as Silver started to walk towards him.

"Yes, I've changed. Besides, I think it's not often that we meet together. And for your first question, my goal is simple. To stop Team Rocket from further causing mischief," Silver said, which completely shocked his dad. This day has been pretty extraordinary for him.

"Fine, I will retire my position as the gym leader of Viridian City. However," Giovanni said as his son was starting to become doubtful.

"Retiring my job as the leader of Team Rocket is unacceptable," Giovanni spoke as Silver gritted his teeth, didn't expecting this since he thought his father was a man of his words.

"So, you're going to break the deal?" Silver shouted as his father took out a controller.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm going to do just that. And seeing that you're no longer of any use to me, I'll have to take some drastic measurements," Giovanni said as he pressed a button on the controller. Suddenly, an alarm sounded in the gym as heavy footsteps were heard. Team Rocket grunts started to enter the gym and surrounded the battlefield.

"_Darn it! If only I expected father to do this!_" Silver thought as the grunts let out their Pokémon. Soon, Raticate, Golbat, Nidorina and Nidorino surrounded Silver.

"Now you have nowhere to run, you useless child. Just surrender and your punishment will be a bit lighter," Giovanni said as his son gritted his teeth.

"Not today, dad," Silver said as he let out his trusty Feraligatr towards the field.

"Now, use Hydro Pump towards the ceiling!" Silver shouted as his Feraligatr shot a powerful stream of water towards the ceiling, creating a big hole in the roof. Silver then let out his Honchcrow. Soon, Giovanni realized what he's about to do.

"Quick, stop him before he escapes!" Giovanni ordered as the grunts Pokemon started to charge towards Silver. His Feraligatr fended them off while Silver got onto his Honchcrow (2).

"Feraligatr, come back!" Silver shouted as he returned his Feralgatr. He then flew away on his Honchcrow out through the hole and landed on the roof of a nearby Pokémon Center. He then returned his Honchcrow into its Pokeball.

"Someday we'll meet again, dad," Silver said to himself as he went down some stairs towards the Pokemon Centre to heal his exhausted Pokémon.

_End of flashback…._

* * *

"So that's what happened," Ash said as Silver simply nodded at the statement.

"Anyway, we've reached the Cinnabar Isles, so I might as well drop you here," Silver said as Storm started to swoop down towards the ground.

"So you're not going to travel with me?" Ash asked.

"Well I think it's best if we took our separate ways. Besides, I have my own goals," Silver said as Storm landed on one of the Cinnabar Isles. Ash then got down as Storm started to fly up again.

"Farewell now, General Ash. We'll meet again, someday," Silver said as he started to fly away. As Ash was starting to walk inwards into the island, he was suddenly ambushed by some Growlithe.

"Intruder! How dare you trespass into our sacred land?" one of the Growlithe said as Ash started to panic.

* * *

**(1) I've altered their teams a bit and took some Pokemon that they had in the game.**

**(2) I know, Honchcrow is small. But I'll include some game physics when I'm desperate.**

**There you go, the fourth chapter. Now I would like to ask you readers to choose who you want to see in future chapters. Be it game-exclusive characters like Red or old companions like May. Give your opinions in your review. **

**p.s. If a girl companion is chosen, I might include a little shipping in the fanfic.**

**Please review, because I live for reviews! **


End file.
